A Thing
by DimintheMoonlight
Summary: So I did a thing with my favorite 3OTP: Kevin, Double D, and Nat (which is owned by c2ndy2c1d.) Kevin and Nat are going to Double D's house not knowing what's going through the nerd's head when he's home alone. Smut/PWP MALE X MALE X MALE! Really if you don't like it, don't read it.


A Thing

"Kevin if you don't hurry you're sorry ass up, Double D is going to have an aneurysm. And I will tell his parents it was your fault." Nat shouted on the way out Kevin's door.

"Aww, can it Nat! It's Friday night and I doubt the dweeb is going to be that mad if we're late by a few minutes. " Kevin replied, running down the stairs to catch up to the teal haired boy.

Both Kevin and Nat had been assigned as Double D's partner in science for a group project, and the beanie clad boy suggested they all meet at his house so they could get a head start in their project.

"Well, you're keeping me from spending time with my cute little gap toothed nerd." Nat said pouting as they made their way to Double D's house.

"Last time I checked, he was MY double dork before he was yours," Kevin growled out.

"You haven't claimed him yet, so he's free game," Nat said with a smirk.

Kevin just glared at the smirk and knocked on the door to alert Double D they were there.

Except the boy never came, shuffling couldn't even be heard within the house.

Nat decided to bang on the door this time yelling, "Yo, Double D, let us in already!" And when he tried the door, he noticed it was unlocked.

"Hey Kev, Dee's door is unlocked."

"No way? Double Dweeb never leaves the door unlocked."

"Maybe he got distracted?"

Both Kevin and Nat shrugged at each other, letting themselves into the house. What they didn't know was that Double D has gotten distracted indeed.

He really couldn't have helped himself this time though. He had decided to stay after school and watch the baseball team practice. The same team Kevin and Nat belonged to. He hadn't known that watching both of them would cause him to think such dirty thoughts. The way Nat's body looked so graceful whenever he pitched the ball. And then Kevin's muscle that rippled beneath his uniform when he was running or stretching. Double D honestly could not stop the onslaught of lewd thoughts from entering his mind. Or for his nether regions from reacting to them either. He had never sprinted home so fast. He tried to distract himsel by getting ready for his meeting with his handsome sex- uh, with his science partners.

But every time he went to prepare something, he was reminded of the two boys. Like Nat's favorite fruit, strawberries, he'd imagine eating them from Nat's flirtatious mouth. Or when he would remind himself to fetch Kevin's favorite drink from the freezer, he'd imagine licking it off Kevin's lean body.

Double D's arousal had not only become obvious, but straining painful as well. He was going to need to relieve himself, quickly.

He went upstairs and swiftly grabbed the box from under his bed, that contained all of his sex toys, scented lube, and flavored condoms. Double D undressed, grabbed his red dildo and the blueberry scented lube, his favorite.

Double D brought his supplies to his bed, and propped himself against his head board and closed his eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt like he was forgetting something, or some ones actually.

Double D lost all train of thought when his hand ran over his nipple, pinching it slightly. He slowly descended to his weeping cock, surprised at how much precum that had already accumulated. A thumb ran over the tip to push the foreskin down and spread the dribbling substance to te rest of his length. Double D started to pump his length, slowly squeezing from the base all the way to the too. Not wanting the pleasure to stop abruptly, he gave his cock one last squeeze before grabbing the lube and coating three fingers. With his fingers slicked, he slowly dragged them past his ball sack, and slipping a finger into his awaiting hole. He was able to push the finger in and out with ease, that he slipped another finger in to stretch himself. With sighs of pleasure, he slipped the last finger in and worked his hole till is was properly stretched. He then grabbed the red dildo and spread a good amount of lube into it, loving the smell of blueberries. He pressed the sex toy into his hole, biting his bottom lip as he willed his body to loosen up as not to hurt himself. Slowly easing the dildo in, Double D grabbed his cock once more as to distract himself. With the pain of the dildo pushing against his inner walls, and the pleasure of pumping his cock was causing him to moan deeply. When the pain subsided enough, he was able to move the dildo inside him, deeper each time with each thrust. He synced the pumping of his cock with the thrusting of the dildo. Shameless moans fell from his lips, and got louder with each thrust and pump. And when he hit his prostate, a particularly loud moan sounded through the house. Alerting the two guests that double d was definitely home.

"Hey did you hear that?" Kevin asked Nat. "It sounded like it came from upstairs."

"Yeah, it kinda sounded like a moan. What if Double D is hurt?"

Nat and Kevin exchanged concerned looks.

"We should go check," Kevin started walking up the stairs to Double D's room.

As they got closer, the moans got louder, and were sounding more like ones of pleasure than ones of pain.

"Double D?" Kevin called, opening the door," Are you o . . . kay?"

"Kev, why'd you . . . stop?"

They both had their mouth slightly ajar, eyes wide and breath caught in their throat. Never in their wildest dreams would they have thought seeing Double D in such a promising position. From a moth moaning and whimpering, to a hand jacking his cock off, to a dildo basically fucking his ass. But what really go them, was when he started to moan BOTH of their names.

"Kevin. Oh dear, Nat. S-so good."

Upon hearing Double d moan, both boys arousal had become predominately obvious.

Even though he was slightly stunned by the sight before him, Kevin couldn't the groan slip past his lips, lust fulling his eyes. Kevin had always liked double d, but once puberty hit, he had become the object of his sexual desires. Just wanting to ravish the boy had caused the red head to increase the number of cold showers he took a day. His attention was averted upon seeing Nat walking towards the bed, and the bulge in the teal haired boys pants as well.

Kevin wrapped an arm around Nat's waist, pulling him so his back was up against his chest and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, we don't want to disturb him. At least not yet." Kevin whispered into Nat's ear.

Nat removed the hand and whispered heatedly back, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Kevin moved his hand to Nat's chin, turning him to look at Double D, who was still lost in pleasure. Kevin let his voice drop huskily, "Nat, look at him. He's pleasuring himself while imagining it was us doing that to him instead." As he started to lick and bite Nat's ear, and letting the hand around the boys waist drift to the growing bulge to palm it.

"K-Kevin, I want to pleasure him. I want to so badly." Nat groaned softly a the pressure against his cock.

"So do I," Kevin pushed his bulge against Nat's ass to prove his point,"but we can't do that if we scare him off. Or if we still have clothes on."

Kevin backed away to undress, while Nat didn't need anymore encouragement. With their clothes in a heap on the floor, and their cocks bobbing slightly in the air, they quietly drifted to the bed.

Double D hadn't noticed their presence until he felt a dip in the bed. He paused in his ministrations and opened his eyes. A gasp escaped his lips upon seeing the two reasons why he was pleasuring himself in the first place. A blush had begun spreading across his face upon seeing they were equally naked as him. Kevin was at the edge of the bed basically standing next to him, while Nat had crawled onto the other side of him.

"What are . . .what are you g-guys doing here?" Double D stuttered, eyes darting back and forth between the boys.

Kevin's eye became half lidded, as he licked his lip so seductively, causing a shiver to run through Double D. And Nat smirked cockily, speaking lowly, "We thought maybe you could use the real thing, instead of just imagining it. The show you were giving us was very . . .convincing."

Double D's blush spread to his ears as he tried to cover himself. He couldn't believe they had watched him be so dirty. But Nat grabbed both his wrists, while Kevin grabbed his ankles turning him towards the red head.

"Oh no, you don't get to ack shy now Edd." Kevin said huskily, grabbing onto Double D's thighs to spread them wide open. He reached for the dildo still in Double D, and started moving it slowly in and out, causing to the boy to pant. He leaned in closely so he could feel the short breaths of air coming from Double D's lips and whispered, "I can't wait till this is me inside you, making you scream my name." Kevin pushed his lips against the others and drunk in the delicious moans that were making him harder by the second.

Nat released Double D's wrist and positioned himself behind him instead. His hands started to explore the body in front of him, relishing in the quivering muscles. He latched his lips into the neck and started licking and biting, as hands went to okay with hardened nipples. Nat groaned at the sight of his best friend lip locked with Double D and started grinding his cock against Double D's backside.

Double D pulled back from Kevin gasping when he felt a hard heated sick press against him. Soft whimpers fell from his lips as he leaned into Nat. He turned his head towards Nat, grabbing the boys' face to press his lips softly against the others. Nat responded eagerly, snaking his tongue into Double D's coaxing his tongue into a battle. Double D was getting so aroused with Kevin still thrusting the dildo inside him, and Nat's tantalizing tongue. He whispered against lips, "Nat..."

Nat looked into cyan eyes seeing the lust filled eyes practically begging. "Say it, I want to hear you say it."

Double d whined, "Please Nat, t-touch me."

Nat's hand slipped down and grasped Double D's cock, causing the boys breath to hitch. Still looking straight into Double D's eyes, Nat slowly started to stroking the cock, loving the sounds coming out of the boys' mouth.

Kevin could barely stand watching Nat touch Double D, it was too arousing. Kevin pulled the dildo out of Double D, setting it aside, as he grabbed a random condom and the blueberry scented lube. He ripped the wrapping open, an slowly eased the condom onto his cock. He let out a small sigh when he started spreading the lube onto his cock. He positioned himself back in between Double D, skidding hands back into smooth thighs and eased himself inside.

Double D had let a whine when he felt the dildo leave his hole, and gasped when he felt something much BIGGER push inside. He looked at Kevin, watching as swear appeared and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Kevin was trying not to thrust into the tight heat, so he wouldn't hurt Double D, who was already whimpering at the pains me the pleasure. Kevin was practically filling him up, and it felt so good.

When Kevin was fully sheathed, he and Double D let a groan. Kevin leaned his head forward so he could press his lips against Double D's temple, while Nat whispered into his ear, "It gets better. Promise." Nat and Kevin looked at each other, silently agreeing with each other's thought.

Kevin pulled his cock out to the was and thrusted back in deeply, hitting Double D's prostate. While Nat stroked Double D simultaneously with Kevin's thrust, making sure to squeeze in all the places that made the boy go crazy.

"Oh dear, oh dear! K-kev-in! Oh dear, Nat!" Double D moaned loudly.

Nat started stroking himself when he heard Double D moan his name and groaned deeply.

"God, Edd, you are so fucking beautiful. Don't you think Kev?" Nat grunted out.

"Amazingly beautiful." Kevin mumbled slightly, with his mouth attached to Double D's chest, making his own mark on the boy.

Double D could feel the heat building and panted out, "I-I'm c-close..."

Kevin's thrusting sped up while nat stroked faster as well, also close to cumming.

"Then cum baby." Kevin whispered.

"Yeah, let it out. We wanna hear you scream." Nat said airily nibbling on Double D's ear.

"Cum for us."

"Cum for us."

Both boys said simultaneously, causing Double D to explode. He screamed, while cumming all over Nat's hand, and squirting some onto Kevin and his own chest.

With Nat feeling Doubled D's cock throb in his hand, Kevin feeling double d tighten on his cock, and both hearing Double D scream of pleasure brought them over the edge as well. Kevin bit his lip from groaned too loudly, while Nat bit into Double D's shoulder, both unloading themselves.

Double D felt his body go slightly limp, beside the pain in his shoulder where Nat bit him. He closed his eyes basking in euphoria. Kevin gently pulled out of Double D, taking the condom off, tying it and throwing it away. He grabbed the box of tissues on the dresser, and wiped himself, Double D and Nat clean. When he disposed of the dirty tissues, he lifted Double D up so Nat could pull back the comforter, and laid double d back down gently. Nat grabbed their underwear, slipping on his own, handing Kevin's his asking if he needed help with his and getting smacked for it. and put Double D's on him, who had tried to help by lifting his hips. He felt a warm body press against his left side, and opened his eyes to see Nat cuddling into his shoulder.

Double D then felt a thumb stroking his cheek, and looked towards the owner. Kevin was lying next to him as well, head propped on a arm.

"You okay?" Kevin asked with concern laced in his voice.

Double D smiled gently, "Yes, I am fine."

"Are you sure? We didn't go overboard or-" Double D silenced him with a kiss.

He sighed through his nose as he deepened the kiss. When they pulled away Double D asked, "Does that answer you question?"

Kevin nodded softly and grabbed the comforter to put over them.

"Go to sleep dork," Kevin whispered into Double D's temple, while threading his fingers into the other's.

Double D hummed while also grasping Nat's hand, who snuggled close into his neck.

"I can't wait for out next group meeting."


End file.
